Fabric formation using so-called stitch bonding techniques is well known. In such processes, a multiplicity of stitching yarns is passed repeatedly in stitching relation through one or more substrate layers in closely spaced rows so as to form a coordinated arrangement of surface stitches in covering relation to the substrate. It is possible to use such stitch bonding techniques to form substantially uniform surfaces covered by the stitching yarns. It is also possible to impart patterns of stitching yarns across the surface by manipulation of the formation process. Such patterns may use upstanding loops, substantially flat stitches or combinations thereof.
It is also known to use disposable cleaning pads which are adapted to be affixed to a mop head for manipulation across a surface to be cleaned by an attached handle structure. Such pads may incorporate an arrangement of layers that are held together in stacked relation. As best understood, the layers in such prior cleaning pads perform various specific functions. In this regard, the bottom layer provides a scrubbing surface. Interior layers of fibrous material in combination with superabsorbent polymer additives serve to absorb and hold fluid from the surface being cleaned. A fluid impervious upper layer such as a polypropylene film laminated between layers of spunbonded polypropylene provides an attachment surface for connection to the mop head. By way of example only, one or more exemplary prior constructions for disposable cleaning pads are believed to be disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,661 to Policicchio et al. the contents of which are hereby incorporated in their entirety.